Field
The present invention relates generally to components used in solar fields, and more particularly, to a master recombiner box that combines DC power from downstream combiner boxes, monitors the power coming from those combiner boxes, and wirelessly transmits data related to that monitoring.
Related Art
A utility grade solar installation typically includes a plurality of solar collectors electrically grouped in an array. Direct Current (DC) power from each solar collector in the array is combined in a combiner box. A plurality of combiner boxes are electronically coupled to a recombiner box, which further combines the DC power. A plurality of recombiner boxes feed into an inverter, which converts the DC power into Alternating Current (AC) power, which is subsequently transmitted via power lines.
A variety of problems may decrease the power production of a given solar field. For example, individual solar collectors may be damaged, shaded, or have faulty connections such that power is not produced, is inadequately produced, or the generated power never makes it to the collector. Fortunately, technology for monitoring individual collectors, or small groups of collectors, is known. This technology is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/871,234, having a filing date of Aug. 30, 2010, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Unfortunately however, this known technology is unable to handle high current, defined here as 100-600 amps. As a result, a solar field operator is effectively “flying blind” with respect to their combiner boxes in the field. Combiner box level disruptions are significant, and negatively affect the overall production and efficiency of the solar field.
Thus, there remains a need for a system that can monitor combiner box-level power. It is desirable that this system is capable of handling current in the 100-600 amp range. It is desirable that this system is integrated into a recombiner box. It is desirable that this system is capable of wirelessly transmitting data to a user. It is also desirable that this system optionally includes an integrated disconnect system.